


Lando Calrissian Sends Out the Call: III

by seekingferret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Jacen Syndulla gets Lando Calrissian's call.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Lando Calrissian Sends Out the Call: III

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> Emperor Palpatine counts as an evil vizier, right?

Jacen Syndulla gets Lando Calrissian's call.

He rushes over to his mother's quarters and pounds on the door, jarring her awake. He has too much of his father in him, and too much of his mother, and he has soaked up too much energy from the many ghosts of The Ghost. It is an explosive, wonderful combination. 

"You knew General Lando Calrissian, right?" he asks cautiously, though he already knows the answer.

"He wasn't a general then," she answers. "He was a conniving scumbag always staying just this side of the law. And a relentless lady's man. But yes, I knew him. Why? Did he die?" Hera has grown used to old comrades from the war dying, but the news never gets easier, even for the ones she never liked in the first place. Han Solo had never been good enough for the Princess, but his death on Starkiller Base was still a dagger to her heart.

"No. He sent a message. To the 127 Core worlds, and to any old Rebels still out there. You should watch it."

Lando is not as young as she remembers him being, but he is still handsome, and still annoyingly aware of his looks. There is always a hidden angle in anything Calrissian does, Hera knows, but she cannot sense one here. 

Hera has always taught her son to stand up for what is right, and she has always tried to make sure that her son is safe. These oft-competing impulses have become her lodestones, but for a time she could focus on the latter objective. Then the Emperor returned, offering succor to the repulsive First Order. A simpler strategist might say that she must now risk her son's safety to make sure to stand up for justice, but Hera sees further than that. Jacen cannot be safe in a galaxy where the Empire rules supreme. It is simple: The Ghost must fight at Exegol.


End file.
